Katagon Wiki
Welcome to the Katagon Wiki Katagon Private Server - Play Now 'Just Getting Started?' When you first log in, you'll be walked through the basics of the various NPC's in Yanille. If you need to revisit this guide (it only takes 30 seconds, and is very informative), just talk to Mr. Teach who's strolling around near the bank. After you've got the lay of the land in Yanille, it's time to either level up your combat or non-combat skills - both can be equally profitable. You've got a decent starting set of items, but you're eventually going to need some upgrades. For your convenience, the glorious Grand Exchange is in the bank, and you can purchase almost anything using it! You can get the majority of the non-combat equipment you'll need at Bob's store. Beginner's FAQ: *'How do I make money? Best ways to make money?' Take a look at the money making guide. *'What's the best/fastest way to ___________? '''Play the game and experiment for yourself. *'What are the commands?' The only non-member command is `players *'Where are living rock creatures? Go to the Artisan (next to the jail cages), choose the Mining skill, and click Living Rock Caverns. *'What are skill points used for? '''Turn them in to the Artisan for $ *'Where are Banshee's? 'Talk to the Slayer Master in Yanille, in the building left of the jail cages, choose teleport options then Slayer Tower. *'Where are Giant Rock Crabs? 'Book > Transportation > Boss Monsters > Dagannoth Kings teleport. *'What do I use key halves/crystal keys for? They're used for opening the crystal chest, in the same building as the Slayer Master, just combine one half with the other to make the key. *'Why am I in a cage?' Periodically a creeper named Max will come by and request you to talk to him (he's lonely). If you don't talk to him in the required time, he'll get mad and call the cops. Just teleport out of jail - it's not a punishment. To quickly access the non-combat locations, talk to the Artisan next to the cages in Yanille, and he'll teleport you to exactly where you need to be. He's going to make you a lot of money! Each time you level up a skill, you'll receive skill points which you can redeem for mula! Be sure to use your skill gloves (from voting) to earn tons of extra XP. You can check your noticeboard at any time to see your current skill points available. Remember that every weekend you receive double '''XP, so be sure to take advantage of that. For individual skill guides, click on a skill image below:''' Cooking.png|Cooking|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Cooking Fishing.png|Fishing|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing Woodcutting.png|Woodcutting|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Woodcutting Firemaking.png|Firemaking|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Firemaking Ranged.png|Range|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Range Crafting.png|Crafting|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting Farming.png|Farming|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Farming Herblore.png|Herblore|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Herblore Fletching.png|Fletching|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Fletching Smithing.png|Smithing|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Smithing Mining.png|Mining|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Mining Runecrafting.png|Runecrafting|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Runecrafting Prayer.png|Prayer|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Prayer Magic.png|Magic|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic Slayer.png|Slayer|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Slayer Summoning.png|Summoning|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning Thieving1.png|Thieving|link=http://katagon.wikia.com/wiki/Thieving Here's a cheap melee setup (use another style? See: Magic or Ranged), which anyone with about 2M can get: As with all combat related endeavors, you start off with the Transportation button in your Control Book. If you find yourself struggling to stay alive fighting the "Medium" or "Hard" monsters from the dark depths of Katagon, feel free to kick the "Low" monster's asses. The Experiments are great money starting off, consistently giving about 10-30k per kill. These ugly creatures will also be assigned to you by the local Slayer master, so be sure to pick up a task to train '''Slayer '''at the same damn time. Another great option is the Hill Giants or Orges depending on your CB level, since they drop Big Bones which can be used on the alter in Yanille for over 4k Prayer xp per bone. Once you've leveled up a bit, the aggressive bandits in the Bandit Camp drop 10-65k nearly every time, and aren't very strong, despite their hooting and hollering, and are one of my favorites to train on. If you're feeling really brave, head into the Tav. Dungeon, where you can get some great Prayer XP from the baby and adult dragons. The alter in the Mage's Guild Tower doubles your Prayer XP! Just use the bones you've got in your inventory on the alter. Wilderness teleports are also available if you want to try killing other players, or extremely dangerous monsters like Revenants, both earning you points you can use to acquire some of the very best items. Talk to Mr. Ex, next to the crystal chest in Yanille, to redeem your points. Katagon was founded March 27, 2014. As the game progresses and is updated, so will the Wiki. Please be sure to submit any of your ideas and feedback for the Wiki on the forums! Category:Browse